Fatal Frame Heart Rain
by Go Dae Ryang
Summary: Comedy and Romance story which tells about Tachibana Itsuki's Love life. All fatal frame's character packed with new one background story, fatal Frame cheerful version though it will get heavier complicated within the chapter. please Read n Reviews..


Fatal Frame Another Fan Fiction.

**Fatal Frame**; **Heart Rain**

This story will tell you the other side of this horrific horror game, more enthusiasm, more happiness and I hope despite the true ending in the game which is sucks. This story will entertain everyone who read it. Please Read & Review.. ^^

Disclaimer : Tecmo's Fatal frame game.

I wouldn't tell much about the character with caution that the reader should already know who is the main character with just read the name. please comment if you don't like it that way.

Intro

Minakami Archiel Christiant Business International high school, one of an elite school with international education curriculum based on which is only the richest person may going there for study. The school is known as the best in Japan with super expensive study fee. But as expected the students get extraordinary facility; English speaking zone in school area, full AC dormitory for students with sophisticated security system equals with Ritz Carlton hotel, free-notebook and luxury bicycle as transportation, the distance between student's dormitory and study buildings which is around 2,5 km is the only reason why the school management give the bicycle for free.

Between thousands of elite students in the school, Tachibana Itsuki is the only person who studying there not because of his richness but his big great talents. He is extremely genius and the government " take on " his responsibility for students fee. Regardless with his superiority, this only child of Tachibana's family is so naive, not willingly to befriend with someone else, cool, and because of his inferior personality, Itsuki don't have many friends despite his famous existence as the most brilliant students in the school. Itsuki using almost all of his time just for studying, and even with his handsome looks, no girl can make friend nor date him. Well.. You sure know the reason..

Even so, one meeting is destined for him which will change Itsuki's personality forever. This is the story when Itsuki getting his last year education in Minakami high school. His first experience about love, a thing which is free him from his loneliness. Though at the same time giving him the worst part of life's pain. This story shall tell you how love may become two edged sword, it may become miracle but at the same time may cursed you with unbearable sadness.

POV : Itsuki Tachibana

" Do you hear ? They said there's new transferred student today, rumors said it's a girl, and she's a minister's daughter. I already see her photo, she's damn cute ."

Today can be counted as one of the most excited day in the school, all students looked so busy as they guessing who is the new transferred students. Like virus with fast spreading ability, almost all male students looked so exciting including Ryozo Munakata ; Itsuki's classmate who swear everywhere that he's the most handsome boy in the school . His talent in music surely above average despite how lazy he is.

" C mon Itsuki, keep your spirit up, i already see her photo, she's really something. " Ryozo said with full of enthusiasm to Itsuki who as always, never take any attention about girl or so whatever, except if there's a study which is forcing him to learn something about woman.

"What happen with you ?, didn't you always messing around with any girls you can see ? " Itsuki replied which causing Ryozo take a deep-deep long breath, confused with his friend's attitude which is too abnormal for a boy.

" Say it honestly Itsuki, this is your last year studying in the school, you have no credit anymore and if you don't date some girl now, you would mess up your teen times, tell me how you definite woman using your dumb head ? " Surprised with Itsuki's response whom laughing, ferry say something in his deepest heart " God.. Please save my friends ".

Itsuki take out his math's homework book, give it to Ryozo as said; " here's what you want from me.. copy it quickly okay ?, " Ryozo took a deep breath once more with his right hand obtaining Itsuki's book, " you serious don't want to know more about this new student are you ? You will regret it, i can help if you want. "Hearing Ryozo's empty words Itsuki only smile said; " Well.. Sorry then, i don't have any interest with something called girl, you know.. The most unpredictable creature with Twin Mountain hanging on their chest. I need to go, must help Mr. Asou preparing the projector for our study later. " Itsuki leaving Ryozo soon before disappear at the corridor. Still freezing, Ryozo done the christ sign while said; " God, please forgive him."

" We need power cable, may you get it for me ? You may find it in the staff room " Mr. Asou asked. Mr. Yuu Asou is the best teacher for Itsuki, at least, he is the only teacher who is almost could understand Itsuki completely, " okay," Itsuki replied back with a smile, , Itsuki passing the primary building as he see luxury Mercedez Benz car being parked in front of the pass gate, it's strange as the school management forbid anyone to park any vehicle in the school primary area though it's not important for Itsuki right now, that's security's responsibilities and have nothing to do with me at all Itsuki said in his mind. Don't want to make Mr. Asou wait too long, Itsuki take the power cable as fast as he can, even running at the corridor before " Bruuuk "... A girl run over him from the opposite direction just at end of corridor. Though Itsuki still standing there but the girl fall down with her books scattered everywhere.

"Are you alright ?.. " Itsuki asking shyly as he help the girl picking the books. " Yes.. I'm sorry, i'm in a hurry," the girl replied . Itsuki still picking the books yet stealing some chance to see the girl cautiously, " Amakura ? " As Itsuki catches some Japan traditional words on one of her books. Realized by him that it isn't a good way to stare someone he don't know like that, Itsuki tidy up her books and help her to stand up. Their eyes meet each other once again as the girl asked; " is there something on my face ? "

Surprised, Itsuki immediately answered her quickly without think first; " nah.. I'm sorry, it's just my first time seeing a red nose like yours.." After hearing what Itsuki said, the girl's face suddenly blush making her like a really red boiled crab, of course Itsuki words stab her heart though it's only a lie, " excuse me, almost late here, need to go, " said Itsuki funny as he gone away from the corridor as soon as possible with some strange feeling. Just passing the pass gate and go slightly is where's Mr. Asou waiting for Itsuki , but just before pass the gate, Itsuki see the girl back for the last time, seeing her running to the opposite way and gone to the toilet.

End.

Next Fatal Frame; Heart Rain chapter : Her Name is Mio.

Nothing much to say but that she is; a cute basketball lover, tomboy girl but really good with making friends except with Itsuki. This chapter will tell you why.. (5 comments is required to make sure i will give more chapter for this story, otherwise i don't know if anybody sure like this.. So lazy to post something that everyone don't really like right ? (ˆ_ˆ)

Powered by Telkomsel BlackBerry®


End file.
